


time stands still

by sentichefuoripiove



Series: say it now [2]
Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, s15e12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentichefuoripiove/pseuds/sentichefuoripiove
Summary: So she doesn’t really care if somebody sees him take her hand, because honestly when she saw him standing there, waiting for her, she probably would have leaned into him anyway.Andrew takes Meredith on an impromptu date, but they probably should clear some things up first.(aka a missing scene near the end of Girlfriend In A Coma)





	time stands still

“Come with me”  
At this point, Meredith doesn’t really care if somebody sees the two of them together. This patient had been in their care for a long time, and it was never fun to lose someone, especially on a day like this. 

So she doesn’t really care if somebody sees him take her hand, because honestly when she saw him standing there, waiting for her, she probably would have leaned into him anyway.

“Come with me”, he says, takes her hand, and leads her to the elevator. They stand next to each other in silence while they wait, and she half expects to have to tell him to ‘stop looking at me’, but when she turns she sees that he isn’t. Which it’s both unusual and only kinda disappointing.

They step inside the elevator, and he lets go of her hand to push the button to the roof, and she misses his touch just a little, but the feeling doesn’t last long, because he is by her side a moment later, their fingers linked again. 

“You alright?”  
“I’m sorry, you know”. Her voice sounds weird even to her, like she hasn’t spoken in a while.   
“I know you are”. He still isn’t looking at her, but his voice is soft.   
“Do you even know what I’m sorry about?”  
“I just guessed you could pick from a bunch of things, and apologies would still work”, which would be a rude thing to say, if his tone wasn’t playful, and maybe a little... smug. He is so smug.   
“Yeah, I guess you’re right” she laughs, “but I meant the way I treated you at New Years’. I should have called. I should have...”  
“Don’t worry about it. I got over it”.   
“Did you?”, she half turns to face him. “You seemed pretty pissed off at me for a while there”  
“I absolutely was”, and again, his words would hurt if it wasn’t for the look that comes with them, “but there’s no point being mad at you for something I know you feel bad about. It wasn’t fun, but eventually I want this more than I want to feel righteous and superior”   
She thinks on it for a bit, and then asks: “so what was that lecture about today? About me being scared?”  
“Yeah, well... I guess I should apologize for some things too. My tone was.... I didn’t want to overstep any boundaries, believe me. But I kinda feel like you need someone to do it, sometimes. So, you know... I’m sorry too.”  
“You’re fine, Andrew. Maybe don’t do it at the nurses’ station next time, alright?”  
“Sure, if that means you are going to talk to me when we are alone, instead of running away” his tone is hard again  
She stammers, “Yeah... ok”. 

The elevator is slowing down, and she realizes just now she has no idea what they are doing.   
“Where are we going?”  
“Don’t worry about it. I wanted to do something for you. If that’s ok”. Now he is finally looking at her, that same look in his eyes she always sees, but maybe now it doesn’t scare her that much anymore.   
“That’s ok” she reassures him, and finally allows herself to lean into him. She puts her head on his shoulder with a sigh, and her other hand comes around her body to cover their connecting fingers.   
She can feel him puff his chest with pride, and if he is smug she doesn’t really care anymore.

The elevator doors open.   
They don’t separate, just step out of it still curled around each other.   
Together.

**Author's Note:**

> The episode was great, but I feel like the time jumps left out some much needed scenes, this is one attempt at filling in the blanks. 
> 
> I don’t know why that is, but these two just make me want to write a lot more dialogue-heavy stuff than what I’m used to, so I hope this is ok!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
